Yo Ho Host The Colors
by leafoflife69
Summary: Naruto is killed by Sasuke on Hokage orders after the wave missions at Zabuza and Haku graves falling into the ocean were he meets Davy Jones and takes up his offer. Naruto will be dark
1. Chapter 1

Naruto X Pirates of Caribbean

Don't own Naruto or Pirates of Caribbean franchise. If I did I be living in a penthouse by the beach instead of the cold as house I'm in now.

Prolong

At the end of the newly built and excited team 7 stood with pride written over there face.

Who could blame them? Team seven had did it they completed their first C-rank mission "Protect Bridge Builder". And what a mission that was. Not only was there client lying to them about dangers, that they ran into not one but 3 missing nins, one who was Zabuza Momochi one of the seven swordsmen and his apprentice Haku wielder of the legendary bloodline Ice release. Who were hired by crime boss Goto who ruled Wave with an iron fist.

So you can see why they were feeling proud at that.

After saying there good byes some more emotional than others. *cough* Naruto *cough* they stated heading off

'Wait, I forgot to say good bye to them" yelled Naruto

"Baka you just did" yelled Sakura as she floors him with a punch again.

"Sakura I meant Zabuza and Haku I forgot to say goodbye" whined Naruto

"Now, now Sakura there no harm to say goodbye, after all if give us perfect time to do that" said Kakashi

"That sensei" both Sasuke and Sakura say.

"Yes that" Kakashi replies

"What's that guys come on tell me" whined Naruto

"It's a surprise Naruto, now let's head to the grave site unless of course u don't want to go.."

"No no no I want to go"

"Then lead the way Naruto"

At that Naruto runs off to the grave site of Zabuza and Haku which is overlooking the sea while rest of team seven follows.

We see Naruto now standing eyes close facing the graves in deep thought and prayer saying his good byes to the ones that change his life.

"I find my own way of the ninja that a promise " says Naruto with a huge smile over his face. "Arrrrrr" sharp pain course threw his back as he spits blood out his mouth.

Naruto slowly turns around and sees rest of his Team standing there watching with grim looks on their face.

Sasuke standing their holding a bloody Kunai his Sharingan eyes spinning fast as they begin to change forum.

"Why why" Naruto in shock mutters out, his eyes wide in disbelief blood trickling down his mouth.

"Hokage orders, Naruto" Kakashi states

"Jiji why no… " Naruto says as his body goes into shock

"Finish it Sasuke " commands Kakashi

"Hai" says Sasuke who then sprints to Naruto and stabs him in the stomach sliding the blade to side gutting Naruto

'Why why why why why " all Naruto can think as he slowly feels his life leaving his body.

Naruto locks eyes with Sasuke seeing only arrogance and pride in them no remorse what so ever. Were as Sasuke could see disbelief and sorrow in Naruto. Then they change blue eyes with such grief and hurt suddenly turning to ice cold eyes, so cold hell its self would freeze over.

"I will destroy you all" mutters Naruto as he feels the cold grasp of death clasp his heart.

Sasuke starts to tremble as he hear these words spoken with such a finality as if stating a fact and with those cold ice blue eyes,

'those eyes I got to get away' Sasuke thinks to himself in fear and push Naruto away from him towards the cliff.

Naruto stumbles backward towards and over the cliff edge hitting Zabuza sword and taking it over with him.

As Naruto falls and as his last breath leaves him he feels great pain more pain than he ever could imagine whack his body letting out and earth shattering scream of agony.

The scream of agony continued as red toxic chakra erupting out of his stomach were the seal is into the sky and away from his body until there was none left just a blood and organs dangling out of a one dead body.

As soon as Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura felt the toxic chakra the rushed to edge hoping that it not what they fear it meant.

They all let out a sigh of relief as they watch the chakra leave their former team mate and head away from him. They continue to watch as Naruto lifeless body hits the rocky shoreline with the sword landing on him. Then as the crashing waves hits and lifts the body and sword out to sea. Claiming the body as its own. Never to be seen again.

"It's done we return home to inform the Hokage remember the story if you ever meet the sannins" ask Kakashi.

"Hai we were ambushed and Iwa shinobis and Naruto sacrificed his life for us" stated Sakura

They both look at Sasuke and see his body trembling.

Thinking its Sasuke shaking in shock Kakashi places his hand on his shoulder gives it a light squeeze and when Sasuke turns to him gives him an eye smile and says "the first is always the hardest but when its someone you know its harder just think of this it was for the good of the leaf, ok Sasuke"

"Hai sensei' Sasuke replies.

"Ok team lets head back we got a lot of training especially you Sasuke we got nine years until it reforms" Kakashi states and the proceeds to jump until the trees followed by Sakura.

Sasuke moves to follow before glancing back at the cliff 'why was I afraid and why am I still afraid he's dead he can't do anything,' shakes his head 'yeah that's right he's dead and his body laying at bottom of the seas' and proceeds to jump in trees and towards the leaf village "but why do I feel like he will return" were his thoughts on his journey back.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear the dark Abyss? All your deeds lay bare? All your sins punished? I offer you a choice. Join my crew and post pone the judgement. One hundred years before the mast will ye serve?"

"I will serve"

"Then welcome to Flying Dutchman, welcome to ye new home Naruto Uzumaki"

So first chapter tell me what you think and any suggestion and sorry for spelling mistakes. Also won't describe what they look like can't really be bothered so just Google them (I will try Naruto as he will have a new outfit) and won't use much Japanese for jutsu and speaking as I don't want to butcher there language with my horrible attempt.


	2. Chapter 2 Not a chapter

Sorry not a chapter guys, in fact I asking for advice. I'm kind of stuck on what to do next for chapter two. I got two ideas I want to do. One is do a couple chapters to show Naruto training etc. until get to action. The second one is just skip to action part and do flashbacks. So let me know what you all think.

Also if I don't do time skip I was thinking of righting a barrel story of what's happening in the Naruto world i.e. Elemental countries.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Pirates of Caribbean

Chapter Two

"Some men are dead, and some are alive" sang a female voice as the row down a dark and foreboding channel.

"Others sail on the sea on the sea, and others sail on the sea with keys to the cage and the devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green." The singer of the voice looks up and its none other than Elizabeth Swann rowing down the channel She looks up to her left and see a group of soldiers walking along the walk way. She continues to sing as she watches them. "The bell has been raised from its watery grave, hear its sepulchral tone"

The soldiers cross over the channel as you n Elizabeth rows underneath still singing watching them carefully.

"A call to all, pay heed the squall, we are a call to all, pay head the squall" the soldiers full cross and walk out of sight 'Bang' a fire work goes off above. "Turn your sails to home, and turn your sail toward home!"

"Yo, ho, "sings as she drifts up to the docks and ties the canoe up and hopes out and starts walking looking around still singing, "Hoist the colours high. Heave-ho Thieve…."

"Thief and beggar, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing" A voice interrupts as a rough dangerous looking orient man steps out the shadows with two more behind him. "For any ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman. Particularly a women alone."

"What makes you think see alone "a voice says behind as a male walks down the stairs reviling him to be Captain Hector Barbossa as the lights hits his face.

The man faces Barbossa turning his back to young Swann "you protect her?" he ask

Quickly Elizabeth pulls out a knife and gets behind the man holding it to his necks as the other two draw theirs pistols and aim them at her.

"And what makes you think I need protecting" she sneers.

"You master expecting us." Barbossa says to the man "And an unexpected death'd Cast a slight pall on our meeting" causing Elizabeth to remove the knife.

Suddenly the voices of soldiers are heard making them all move to side as not to be seen. The leader of the men gesture them to follow them and begins to move of causing Barbossa and Elizabeth to follow.

"Have you heard anything from Will" ask Elizabeth concern evident in her voice.

"I Trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in presence of Captain Soa Feng' Barbossa replies.

"Is he that terrifying" ask Elizabeth in arrogant tone.

"He much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play" jokingly says Barbossa.

They arrive at big double red doors. Beautiful sultry women stand by the door watching the group carefully as the fan themselves.

Their guide proceeds to knock and waits to be allowed in as the doors swing open to show two big guards holding a massive Ji each. There guide proceeds to enter shortly followed by Barbossa and Elizabeth.

They stop inside as there guide turns to them and simply says "weapon" gesturing to table to remove their weapons. Which the proceed to do.

Elizabeth begins to move to walk further in but is stop as their guide holds up his hand and says "Do you think because she's a women we would not suspect her of treachery" with a look on his face asking if they thought they were all idiots.

"Well if you put it that way…."Barbossa replies in a tone that suggests he got caught red handed.

"Remove please" their guide says forcing Elizabeth to remove her cloak and hat showing a small armament of guns. As they watch he disarm their guide turns to Barbossa eyebrow raise 'you shitting me' look on his face, and a 'you think I can tell her what to do' on Barbossa. Finally when they think she done the go to move until Elizabeth hold up her finger and proceeds to reach around her back and struggle around as if trying to grab something and the proceeds to pull out a massive gun. Which cause Barbossa and the two guards at the door to do a double take with a 'WTF' look on their faces and a 'what' on Elizabeth. Thinking they done Elizabeth goes too move forward until the guide stops them again "remove please". Looking down at Elizabeth clothes. Look off shock comes over Elizabeth and all she got in reply was a nod of the head from the guard as he thinking 'god I love my job.'

Moments later we find Barbossa and Elizabeth being led by a large beast of a man whose back and chest are covered in tattoos, threw a bath house filled with steam and men and women you really don't want to meet in a dark alley or any alley to that matter.

The large man stops at end of room filled with steam and steps a side gesturing them to move forward.

Waiting for the steam to clear before speaking, but seeing that it wasn't going to anytime soon Barbossa bows and gesture for Elizabeth to do so to and proceeds to speak "Thank you for seeing us Captain Soa Feng"

All of a sudden the room erupts in loud boaster's laughter for several minutes causing Elizabeth and Barbossa to look at one at one another as if asking what's so funny.

Elizabeth erupts in anger yelling out "What the hell so funny" which cause the room to go dead silenced and look at her as if she just signed her fate.

"Because Miss Swann," voices echoing with power says "Soa Feng is no longer amongst us" a large silhouette appears in the steam and moves threw it with two smaller ones beside.

When the two smaller ones appear reviling themselves to be stunning identical twins wearing form fitting clothing with their hair done up in buns with to chopsticks holding them up.

But it was the last larger image that took the breaths away from Barbossa and Elizabeth for two very different reasons.

For standing before them was a Adonis 6ft10 of a man who is glissading form the steam. Wearing only a hakama as black as the darkest depth of the ocean. And no top of any kind exposing a physic that is a perfect combination of speed and power with strange runic tattoos covering it. Long dirty blond hair framing a face of regality. On his each cheeks three whisker marks. Then there was his eye, eyes that glowed with such rage and power that you swear you were looking into something supernatural.

'Oh fuck,, oh fuck, oh fuck' was the only thoughts going through Barbossa terrified body.

'I love Will, I love Will, I love Will" was Elizabeth mantra as a small bit of blood trickled from her nose.

"Who the are you" Elizabeth blurts out.

Barbossa snaps his head to Elizabeth and mutters out "You didn't not just say that, tell me you did not just say that"

"O she most certainly did Barbossa" Replied the man. Causing everyone in the room to look at her like she was an idiot.

"What" question Elizabeth

"Barbossa inform her who I am" the man says.

Barbossa bows and proceeds to tell her who the man with fear in his voice as he does.

"He is known as 'the raider of the libraries Shangri-La' ,'the drinker of blood', 'the souls stealer', 'the witch doctor of the abyss', 'the destroyer of fleets', 'the devil god of storms' and the only being Blackbeard fears." A look of horror comes over Elizabeth face and with each title she relies who this man is.

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki" Elizabeth says under breath in tear.

Ok that's it folks I hope you enjoyed tell me what you think and I hope there weren't too many spelling mistakes. Sorry about the description of Naruto not very good at describing people. And want to know what someone looks like Google it And I wonder if you all can guess why I gave him those titles.


End file.
